


Fluster

by Kalloway



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: That first question... has a wonderful answer.
Relationships: Darling Charming/Apple White
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Fluster

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'dance'

Even after an entire semester of learning how to wait patiently, relatively quietly, without thinking too much on the actually waiting being done, Darling was sure this was the longest and most painful wait of her life. 

It was only three seconds long. 

But that was long enough to wonder if she'd made a mistake, or how she might backpedal, or if it'd be better to play it off as a joke, or possibly she could just run away since she was definitely a good runner... 

"Of course I'll go to the dance with you," Apple said, smile widening. "I... can't believe you asked. I was going to ask you, actually, but then I thought... Well, it got to be quite a bit of thinking and I was going to ask my mother for advice, because I knew she'd have something... Maybe..." 

This was by far the most flustered that Darling had ever seen her, yet there was something endearing about that, too. Even some of Raven's stunts hadn't had quite this much effect. 

"Wonderful. Let me know what you're going to wear," Darling said quickly. There, they were both safe. Now they could talk about clothing for a moment, and let some of the awkwardness roll away. "We don't need to match, but I'm sure someone would find some points to deduct from _something_ if we clash." 

"We could go shopping for new dresses and get tea?" Apple suggested. "Maybe... talk a bit more, too?" 

Darling nodded. Apple had caught up with herself, and Darling was fairly sure that she had as well. 

"After class today?" 

"Today?" Apple questioned before nodded. "Yes, that would be wonderful. Unfortunately, I need to go..." 

Darling nodded again. She had her own class to get to-- 

But after... yes, it would be wonderful.


End file.
